


The Bride that can Break Bones

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Betrothed au, Ceremony, Child Soldiers, Daminette, Engagement, F/M, Field Trip, MariBat, Salt, The League of Assassins (DCU), batfam, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Marinette and Damian are betrothed and that's all you need to know.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 44
Kudos: 908





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Marinette, she was told she was there for one purpose, and one purpose alone. To be the best. She was sold for money to the League, her father didn’t want her and her mother was forced to sell her or get rid of her. At least that’s what she’s always been told. She was five when she was entered into a tournament by her mentor, whoever would win an unknown prize.

The tournament is at the end of the year so she convinces her mentor to let her put in more hours of training and tactics. She stayed up late practicing her technique and she was focused more one mastering clumsiness or using it to her advantage. She spent her free Sunday, studying the school work that she was assigned but had to put off due to her excessive training. She had hope that the prize would be freedom.

The day of the tournament was fast approaching and it wasn’t until the final week when she learned some additional information about the competition. It was open to all ages between the ages of four to thirteen. It turned out, she was the youngest competing. She was a bit nervous now, she may be trained to take out people larger than her, but she’s never done it outside of training.

The day of the competition hit her like a bullet, she was nervous as heck lined up with the rest of the competitors. Everyone was dressed in their uniform and looking professional and emotionless, and Marinette was no different. Then her nerves spiked… Mistress Al Ghul and her son, young Master Al Ghul were standing above them.

“Good day, today you compete for a prize, which you will know when or if you survive this,” Talia greeted the competitors. 

“Yes Mistress!” they reply in sync.

It was an all-out brawl, a battle royale, a fight for the title of victor. Some of the older kids charged her, probably thinking to get her out first. She dodges, before doing an attack from behind, the girl falls. She marked with a color from above, showcasing her elimination.

“I’m gonna get you brat,” she growls standing. Marinette just ran off the find someone else, or have someone else approach her. She was lucky there were to kids just a bit older than her, fighting it out. She attacks the girl with the upper hand. She does a throat upper punch. The other boy, seeing an opening, goes for a high attack. He left his lower-half open, she took advantage of it, using his momentum she tackled him to the ground. She proceeded to straddle his midsection and deliver blows to his face. He gets marked as an elimination so she moves on to another group, taking them out one at a time till she was left face to face with an eleven-year-old. 

“I’m going to kick your ass, that prize is going to be mine,” he snarls, circling her.

“We’ll see,” Marinette responds curtly. He rushes her and tries to slides to try and tries to kick out her feet from under her, but she jumps over his kick. She grabs his man bun and jerks his had back. His head hit the ground. Marinette wraps her legs around his torso, trapping his arms, and wraps arms around his neck. He kicks his legs, trying to break free of her hold.

“Enough!” Talia commands. Marinette releases the boy and stands at attention, waiting to see what the Mistress would say. “Your name?”

“Marinette, Mistress!” She responds, looking up to her.

“Age,” Talia asks, her voice is the type that commands respect.

“Age five, Mistress.”

“Adequate work, Marinette, you are the winner,” Talia announces.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“Sabine!” Talia calls over her shoulder.

“Yes, Mistress,” a woman responds, stepping forward.

“Bring her to meet with me later,” Talia said, walking down the balcony, the young Master Al Ghul following behind her. Marinette releases the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. A feeling of relief and realization washes over the petite girl. She had won. She had won!! She had beaten everyone, all that time, effort, and pain had been worth it.

She leaves the arena, just to be intercepted by Sabine. “Marinette, time to go,” She says tersely, before walking off in the direction she had just come from. Marinette silently follows the petite Asian woman. She enters a dimly lit room where Talia stood. Marinette bows her head.

“As I said before, you did well taking everyone down and I’m assuming you entered or were entered because of the prize?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Your prize will be decided soon,” Talia said, Marinette must have shown some sort of confusion. “Permission to speak.”

“Mistress, you didn’t know what the prize was?”

“We wanted to see who would win,” She explains. “Dismissed.”

Marinette bows her head before leaving the room. She returns to her room to work on or her studies.

Back in the room with Talia, Sabine enters and interrupts her thoughts. “You have a prize in mind for her don’t you.”

“Of course I do, I just have to inform my father of the plan,” Talia states. “Have you worked with her before?”

“Yes, Talia, she’s a hard-worker, strong, and burns with determination,” Sabine responds.

“You’ve been my best advisor and strongest ally, should I go through with my plan?” Talia questions. 

“As a mother, it wouldn’t be in your best interests, but as a leader, you are making a strong choice in establishing the League’s future,” Sabine explains.

“Damian will understand, he is the next leader,” Talia sighs, before wiping any concern and any hints of doubt from her face. “Sabine, inform my father I have a plan to secure our future.”

Noticing Talia go into League mode, Sabine nods, and leaves. She carries out her orders before heading to bed.

Talia’s meeting with her father would be a tough one. She doesn’t know how he will react to her plan, but she hopes it goes well. She sits in the dimly lit room and waits. Ra arrives right on time because punctuality is key.

“Talia, what is the meaning of this meeting?” Ra commands, sitting down.

“I witnessed the competition this morning, we have our winner,” Talia says, before throwing a file on the table. “Marinette, five years old. Half-French, and half-Asain. I think I have her prize.”

“That would be?”

“Betrothal to Damian,” She states.

“Is she faithful to the League?”

“It’s all she knows. In that file, there are some pictures from the competition earlier, training regime, and school records.” Ra grabs the file and looks through it. There was a silence for a while that filled the room.

“I approve,” Ra said, closing the file, before leaving her alone. 

“Sabine, bring me, Damian,” Talia says,

“Yes, Talia,” her voice came from muffled from behind the door. Five minutes later a knock came, breaking the silence. “Enter.”

“Mother, Sabine said you wanted to speak with me,” Damian said, sitting down in the seat Ra had been sitting in not too long ago.

“We have found you a bride, you’ll marry when she turns nineteen,” Talia said, getting right to the point. “Your grandfather already agreed, and there the girl is dedicated to the League, she’ll do as we say.”

“What if I don't want a betrothed?”

“It’s what's best for the future of the League, you do want that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but a betrothal?”

“Mother knows best, and this is what’s best for the future,” Talia said, looking over at her son, the future.

“Who is she?”

“The winner from the tournament,” Talia states, watching his reaction, but as he was raised to do, he showed none.

“This is her prize? I’m a prize.”

“More like a little toy for you to use for your pleasure.”

“Have you informed her of this plan?”

“No, but as I said, the League is all she knows, she won’t reject the idea.”

“She may not reject the idea to your face, but as she gets older she may despise the idea.”

“It will be too late by then, she’ll have already drunk the drink that binds you two together.”

“What do you mean by that?” Damian growls.

“It’ll be explained at the ceremony,” Talia said, standing, thus prompting Damian to stand. “Dismissed.”

It was during Marinette’s daily training when she saw Sabine again. 

“The Mistress would like to speak with you,” Sabine states, it seems that all fighting and training cease as she speaks.

“Yes, ma’am,” Marinette says with a bow of the head. 

“Follow me, she’s waiting,” She pauses looking around the courtyard. “As you were!” She shouts, the courtyard unfreezing. The walk is quiet and quick. When they arrive at a door, Sabine quickly knocks, receiving a mumbled, enter, she opens the door. When Marinette entered, the Mistress just as before stood in front of her. Marinette bows her head while saying. “Mistress, you wanted to talk to me?”

“We came up with a prize. You’re to be Damain’s betrothed and mother of future heirs,” Talia said, her voice lacking any emotion.

“What?” Marinette asks, her training failing her, Talia raises an eyebrow to her outburst. “I apologize for my shock Mistress, but I’m five.”

“You wouldn’t be getting married now, you will be the day you turn nineteen. Right now, we have to prepare you for the ceremony of bonding,” Talia explained. “We also want you to be use to each other after the fate of the future of the League lies in you and Damain’s hands. Do you accept, mind if you even think of rejecting, we will have to kill you.” Talia subtly threatens.

“I accept my task with eagerness to further the League, thank you for this opportunity Mistress,” Marinette says, bowing out of gratitude.

“Great the ceremony is next week, you will be announced as betrothed and you will be moved from the barracks into out private sector,” Talia says.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You will continue to uphold all you do.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You will hold up the Al Ghul name, you will bring pride to the League.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Oh and Marinette, good luck with Damian, treat him well or I will cut you dead and I won’t make it look like an accident.”

“Of course Mistress.” (Yes Talia just did give the shovel talk to a five-year-old).

“Dismissed.”

The rest of the week was spent looking over things for the ceremony and getting traditional attire ready. She was nervous and a bit disappointed that she would never be free of the League, but maybe she could build a life here. She realized this betrothal might not affect her now, but in the future may be a bit of a nuisance.

“Marinette, it’s time to go, the ceremony is starting soon,” Sabine said, appearing in Marinette’s room.

“Yes, ma’am,” Marinette said, standing to follow the woman. She was dressed in a traditional chuba, Tibetian dress, it was a blue base with green sleeves. (I did a bit of research -literally a google search- blue means purity and healing and green mean balance, so i think they fit well).

She enters the chape like room, and everyone rises as she enters. The young master is kneeling facing away from and facing the altar and the Mistress and Master. She heaves a deep breath in and out before making her way down the aisle. As she walked by, the people around her kneeled down. When she got to the front, just as she practiced she bowed, her head facing the ground, and held out her hand in front of her. The Master placed a goblet in the young Master’s hand, and a different in her hands. 

“Rise,” The Master commands, lifting his hand in the air. “Bring the knife.” Sabine approaches them from the side and hands the Master a jagged looking blade. “Your hands.”

Marinette inhales deeply, holding out her left hand. The young Master holds out his right hand and the Master uses the knife to cut deep into his hand. The Master does the same to her hand, leaving her hand with a gash and bloody. The Mistress takes their hands and lets a bit of blood drop into the goblet. The goblet inside glows as the blood mingles with the drink.

“By this goblet, you two are bound. If you are unfaithful the potion will burn you,” The Master explains. “Do you accept this honor for the future of the League?

“I graciously accept this honor,” Marinette says, as Talia wraps their cut hands together.

“I accept this honor to bring the League into a stable future,” Damian says, their hands held together by a red sash.

“I now introduce the newly betrothed Al Ghul, Marinette,” The Master announced, turning the two to face the room of people, their followers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens... have to change it to three or four chapters

As time went on she grew in power and in respect from those around her, the Al Ghuls included. She didn't like Damian at first, in fact, she had hated him. It was a month after the ceremony, there wound had healed and scarred. 

“I don’t like the fact that we’re engaged,” He snarls, wrapping his hand, preparing to train.

“You think I want to be engaged to a stuck up, snob nosed boy? I do it for the League and my life,” Marinette says, stretching at her words Damain approaches.

“Stuck up? Snob nosed? Have you not been trained to respect your superiors?” Damian growls, towering over the girl.

“I seem to remember us being placed as equals, what are you going to do, call off the engagement? Because last time I checked, we were bound by blood and whatever was in that gauntlet,” Marinette sneers.

“You need to be punished,” Damian states.

“And what’re you going to do about it?” Marinette taunts.

“Fight me.”

The request was simple enough. So she followed through. It was a good fight, but Damian was the one to lose.

“You underestimate,” Marinette says, dusting her hands off.

“I’ll admit it, you are an adequate fighter, but next time you won’t be so lucky,” Damian says, leaving the training area.

“Stupid,” Marinette mutters to herself before walking in the opposite direction.

Taunts went on for a while, fighting was usually brought to a draw, and words spoken out of studying and training were none. That all changed when Marinette was seven and Damian was eight, it was time for their first solo, undercover, mission.

Short story, it went wrong, long story, they were “captured” for human trafficking, but they were to break away from the rest of the people to get information. 

“Come on, people are coming,” Damian urges.

“There’s only a couple of files left,” Marinette said, her eyes never leaving the screen, but it was then when the people burst into the room. Marinette still focused on her task, let Damian deal with them. He must’ve not seen the third man because the next thing she knew, she was bleeding from her side.

Damian curses as Marinette starts to attack the man, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to hold on for long. As soon as he’s done with the other two men, he attacks the one fighting Marinette and takes him down. The room was cleared, the information taken, he sighs and picks Marinette up bridal style before running to the entrance. The thumb drive that now holds the needed information set off a homing beckon once plugged. The men should be here soon to pick them up. Just as he exited the building a jet was landing. 

As the door opened he called for a medic, as she was unconscious. As much as he hated the thought, of being engaged to this nuisance, he wouldn’t choose anyone else. Though he wouldn’t admit it he was genuinely worried for her.

As she healed she was unconscious due to the amount of blood lost. He would never tell her, but he never left her beside and only did when she showed signs of waking up. (Marinette would later be told by Talia what he did for her during his concern.)

They grew closer after that incident, there was still taunting but there was less of it, grades were a competition but they studied together in hopes of excelling. They talked outside of lessons and training, they would eat a couple of meals together throughout the week. (Though neither of the older Al Ghuls would admit it they were happy to see Damian having a little bit more of a childhood. They were happy with their choice in betrothal.)

By the time Damian was ten, he was completely and totally in love with Marinette. It happened a short time after his birthday, it was when Talia informed Damian what happened on his and Marinette’s second mission. There was someone he didn’t see coming and the angle he would’ve been hit at would have paralyzed, maybe even died from. But Marinette, not wanting to see Damian hurt, distracted and took hits for him, giving him time to get a better position.

Marinette later may have told him it was for the mission, and the future of the League, but being a trained assassin, he knew she was lying. Her tell, is a little nose crinkle that most would miss, but he isn’t most, he is her best friend and betrothed. She may not know love, but whatever she is feeling for Damian is as close to love as an assassin can feel.

But nothing is perfect. The fall of Ra led to Damian and Marinette being split up. 

Damian was sent to live with his father in Gotham. Marinette, having no one outside of the League, was taken in by Sabine, who had left the League shortly after the ceremony to live with her now-husband, Tom in Paris. The engagement was never called off, it couldn’t be even if someone tried. They were told never to mention it to anyone. 

Sabine cared for the girl, she wasn’t motherly, she tried her best while still trying to maintain the ways of the League, in training and studying on top of attending school. To play the role better, Marinette was to call them mama and papa in the bakery, if she were to talk about them at school, or just in general public areas. But in the privacy of their home, they were referred to as Sabine and Tom. (They were originally going to have ma’am and sir, but Tom was too uncomfortable with that, especially when Tom started to see the girl as a daughter.) It took a while for Tom to bring up the discussion, by the time he decided to bring up the issue Marinette had already been living with them for a year and a half. (She’s now almost eleven.)

He decided to bring the subject up over dinner. There had been silence, it was tense. That was before Tom asked. “Why isn’t allowed to call us her parents all the time Sabine?”

“Tom, we are not talking about this here or in front of her,” Sabine says, quietly.

“Come on Sabine, she’s still young. She should have parents, who love her,” Tom pleads.

“You’re dismissed Marinette,” Sabine says through her teeth.

“Yes, Sabine,” Marinette says, picking up her plate, putting in the dishwasher, before climbing the stair to the attack she calls her room. They were kind enough to renovate it for her.

“You want to know why we can’t act like her parents?” Sabine pauses, her eyes watering a touch. “She’s still the property of the League and has duties to the League.”

“Duties? what do you mean? How can a human be property?” Tom asks, his usual smile missing from his face.

“She was sold to the League as a baby, but she fought her way to the top at the young age of five. She is betrothed and bound to the future leader, Talia’s son, Damian.”

“Is that even allowed?”

“It’s the League, it doesn’t matter if it’s fair. She made her choice,” Sabine explains, a stray tear falling. “She has to be ready to be taken back, no connections to hold her back, that is why we must hold her at arm’s length. Do you understand now? Her duty is to the League.”

“I understand, but can’t she have a semi-normal child-hood?” Tom pleads, a tear falling, he realized he wouldn’t be able to keep his daughter. “What about Damian, does he get to live a normal life?’

“I’m not authorized to know that information.”

“I do,” Marinette says, opening the hatch. “I got a letter from Talia not too long ago, Damian is in Gotham with his father and brothers. She said that he would be staying with his father and there is a small chance that he’ll come back willingly.”

“I thought I dismissed you,” Sabine states. 

“Apologies, but you were talking about me, and eavesdropping is second nature,” she explains.

“Dismiss and retire for the night.”

“Yes, Sabine.”

“I wish it could be different but Talia has expectations,” Sabine explained.

“And just as I was hoping, you followed perfectly,” Talia said, entering the apartment, surprising both Sabine and Tom. “I apologize for the short notice but I must be taking back Marinette. I need some motivation for Damian to come back.”

“I’ll go grab her,” Tom said, walking in between the two girls. He lets a stray tear fall as he climbs the stairs. 

“Marinette, honey, Talia is here. You’re time here is done,” Tom said, dropping down to her level to hug her. “I’ll miss you, dear.”

“Bye Tom,” Marinette said, hugging Tom. She then grabbed her bag that was always prepared, for when Talia would be back. “I’ll miss you.” Marinette finished, leaving the giant man, who is the closest thing she had to a father. She sees Talia and Sabine talking as she comes down the stairs. “Mistress, it’s good to see and be able to serve under you again.” She greets with a bow.

“It’s good to see you again, Marinette, I hope you’ve been keeping up with you training, I have a mission for you.”

“Of course, Mistress. Thank you for everything ma’am,” Marinette says, turning with a bow towards Sabine.

“It’s been my pleasure,” Sabine says, tersely.

They took Talia’s car to the outskirts of Paris where there was a jet waiting. They were flown to America. Talia was going to leave her with another, already, undercover agent. She was to remain out of sight of Damian, only letting him catch glances of her. 

“So you decide to ditch the life of our childhood,” Marinette says, approaching Robin on the roof during one of his patrols.

“Marinette?”

“Damian,” She nods.

“You’re alive? I thought that you would get killed during the attack.”

“I was sent to live with Sabine, Mistress came, and picked me not too long ago,” Marinette explained. 

“Why don’t you leave?”

“I’m property of the League, not all of us have a parent, nevermind two,” Marinette said, a tear slipping down her face. Robin approaches her fast. He puts his hand on her cheek and wipes away her stray tears. She pulls him into a hug. She looks up at him, he steps away, a light blush spreading across their cheeks. He takes her hand and places a kiss on the back of it.

“Come back with me please,” Marinette pleads.

“You know I can’t,” Damian says, taking both her hands in his.

“Well this was the last ditch effort to get you to you to come back,” Marinette says, taking her hands back. “I must go.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m trying to escape from the League, without you, it's not worth it.”

“Just stay with me.”

“Mistress would suspect that.”

“Please,” Damian pleads.

“I must go,” Marinette says, turning away. He grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug. He kisses her forehead.

“Please, I may not show you, but it hurt to lose you,” Damian said, talking into her hair.

“I have to go, I’m sorry,” Marinette said, flipping him over her shoulder, tears falling down her face. “Bye, my love.” He laid there contemplating the choices he made. That’s where Dick found him five minutes later. 

“Who was she?” Dick asked, sitting down beside the boy.

“Why should I tell you?”

“Because I’m your favorite brother?”

“You won’t tell anyone?”

“I promise,” Dick said, holding up the boy scout honor sign.

“It doesn’t matter what I say, you can’t say anything?”

“I promise.”

“That was Marinette.”

“And she is?”

“She’s my betrothed,” Damian states, Dick almost falls off the roof.

“You’re betrothed?! You’re like ten!”

“I’m actually twelve, but she’s been my betrothed since I was six.” 

“What’d she want with you?”

“She asked me to come back,” he said, his voice full of disappointment.

“She wanted you to come back where, please don’t say the League.”

“She is, she’s leaving mother. She’s leaving, not wanting to stay.”

“Where’s she going?”

“I.. I don’t know.”

“Do you love her? I saw what happened earlier, I heard through the coms and I followed her to see where she was going, I lost her though,” Dick admits.

“I never knew love when I was with the League, but when she got hurt the first time I didn’t want to leave her side and then when she took a hit for me, it was the closest thing I knew to love. After I was left with Father, I learned what I felt is love, I’ve missed her, ya know?” Damian said, looking up at the sky, trying to see the stars through the city lights.

Marinette sighed from her hiding spot after running from Nightwing, Damian’s brother. She sighed before heading to the closest airport. She was going to go back to Paris and go into the foster system under the name of Marianne. She knew it was a weak cover, but it was simple it just may work. She cut off her long hair to pixie short, she knew it was against League rules, but she was hoping to be free.

She enters the foster system and ends up all over Paris. She attends Francis Dupont College. This was worrisome at first but she knew that Tom wouldn’t rat her out, and it was just avoiding Sabine. (Sabine has already seen Marinette but she’s not going to snitch because Sabine is too happy to see Marinette living a normal life.)

After a year of being in the system, (she’s now twelve) she’s taken into a home permanently by a nice older asain man, Wang Fu, thus her name is now Marianne Fu. She couldn’t be more happy. In school she was moved a grade up due to her high IQ. In gym class, she was forced to put on a clumsy act to be less suspicious.

Then what she thought was the semi-perfect life, got even better when it was her second year living with Wang Fu. She was given a chance to redeem herself, Wang Fu gave her a Miraculous. Hawkmoth had risen in Paris and when a villain rises, heroes are needed to rise to meet them.

She rushed into class the next day after the akuma attack and did a double take, there in front of her seat sat her partner.Her sear partner leans over and teasingly says. “You gotta a thing for blondes?”

“What? No, I have someone,” Marianne says, quickly.

“Oooooh, what’s his name?”

“I won’t see him again, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she says, before focusing back on her phone.

“Do you know his name though?”

“Oh, Blondie? That's Adrien Agreste,” Marianne’s seat parener says, looking back up at her.

“Thanks.”

“I never got your name yesterday.”

“My name is Marianne, what’s your name?”

“Alya, I have a feeling we’ll be great friends.”

(Time skip, that before was like a flashback, she’s now fourteen/fifteen) Thinking back on it she should’ve known that Alya was lying. She sighs looking at her now ex best friend. She looks away from Alya, and greets Adrien.

“Hey Bugaboo,” Adrien says, sitting down beside her.

“Hey Adrien, you ready for another day in hell,” Marianne sighs.

“Oh come at least attempt to be optimistic,” Adrien wines.

“Ok fine.” Marianne pauses. “I love being at school! It’s totally fine that I lost my best friend! It’s fine that a liar took over the class, I don’t care!”

“Ok, that was a bit much, but I understand. I just want to see you happy,” Adrien sighs.

“Adrien, I’m fine,” Marianne sighs.

“Just let me know ok,” Adrien said, putting his hand on top of hers.

“Thank you.”

“Class is starting.”

“As you may know, we’ll be touring business buildings to see different aspects of business. This will be happening later this week,” Bustier explained. “Thank you for starting this project Marianne. Thank you for completing it Alya.”

“No problem Ms. Bustier, it was easy to finish it after our class president bailed on us,” Alya said, sending a glare to the back.

“Now that won’t be necessary, Alya,” Bustier said, sternly. 

“Yes, Madame,” Alya said, turning forward. She heard Lila “comfort” Alya for getting reprimanded. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t even know why she was given credit, you did all the work,” Lila whispered, putting a hand on Alya’s shoulder.

“She did come up with the ideas and came up with places where we could go,” Alya sighed.

“But you picked the businesses and got permission from everyone.”

“It was a pretty equal workload, but she randomly stopped being class president, doing favors, and overall being nice,” Alya sighed, remembering a time where they were best friends. She wished her new best friend and her ex, no, old best friends could be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooo finally chapter and as you may suspect they meet again *woah shocker*

The business week was fast approaching and the room was vibrating with excitement. The class was split up into groups to make it easier for them to tour small and local businesses. The first business Marianne would be touring was a small flower shop. It was nice, a bit too colorful for her, but she didn’t mind being away from some of Lila and her lackeys. Her group consisted of Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel. They weren’t as bad when it came to bullying her. Chloe and Marianne had truce mostly due to Adrien but a bit because of Lila. Chloe was actually pretty chill if you get past her abrasive nature.

The groups met up in the park across from school during lunch, and they were told where they would be spending the rest of the day. She wasn’t really paying attention, she was more focused on enjoying the calm. She wasn’t being bullied, she wasn’t worried about the League, she wasn’t worried about akumas, she was just relaxed and she loved it. She was tapped by Adrien, she stood with a sigh and followed him to the next location.

She stood shocked as she heard the familiar cheerful, “Welcome!” She swung her head up to be met with Tom and Sabine. She moved more towards the back, hoping to avoid the inevitable. Unfortunately, her Ladybug luck wasn’t with her. As soon as Tom and Sabine were done explaining, they pulled her into the stairway.

“Marinette,” Tom says, pulling her into a hug, which Marianne accepted.

“I’m actually Marianne right now,” she says, pulling away. 

“Ma’am please don’t call Talia, I don’t want to go back to the League, ya know? I just want to live a normal life,” Marianne says.

“If I wanted to send you back, I would’ve called Talia as soon as you started school,” Sabine said, surprising everyone by pulling Marianne into a hug. “I knew you were here the whole time.”

“Thank you ma’am for not giving me away ma’am.”

“No ma’am just Sabine.”

“Go join the rest of class before they notice that you’re gone,” Tom said, leaving the back room.

“I expect you to visit us soon,” Sabine says, opening the door to enter the bakery.

“Of course, I’ve missed you guys,” Marianne smiles. 

“So you finally talked to them,” Adrien whispered.

“Yeah and I’m happy about it,” Marianne sighed. Adrien stood by her even after hearing about her past. He understood why he couldn't have a relationship with him. The rest of the day was uneventful along with the rest of the week except the last day. She wasn’t paying attention when Bustire sai where they were going and she regrets it.

“Welcome to Wayne Enterprises.”

“Crap.”

“What’s the matter Marianne? Are you not allowed to be here?” Lila says her voice sickenly sweet.

“Why does it matter to you? What I do in my spare time does not concern,” Marianne says, sternly.

“I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Lila cries.

“Why are you so rude!” Alya accuses.

“I can’t believe you would make me cry at Wayne enterprises of all place. The Waynes love me, ya know?” Lila cried.

“I bet Lila was excited to see the Waynes and now because of you, her make up is going to be ruined,” Alya said, stepping forward. She raises her hand to slap her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Mariann says, holding Alya’s hand. Alya raises her other hand to hit her. Marianne grabs her other hand holding it, crushing it. Her face turns cold, she looks past Alya, and her classmates and sees him. A shrek brings her back to reality.

“My hands!” Marianne drops her hands and backs up. She runs. It wasn’t long before she heard footsteps behind her. She runs into the nearest ally. Expecting the person to be Damian she flips them over her shoulder.

“Seriously Marianne,” Adrien groans, she helps him up and pulls him into a hug. More footsteps came behind them.

“Marinette,” Damian said, appearing from around the corner. “Oh sorry.”

“Damian wait, Adrien, I’ll catch with you later,” Marinette said, letting Adrien go.

“Are you sure?”

“Adrien,” Marianne said, her eyes pleading.

“Just be warned I will whoop your ass if you hurt her,” Adrien said, doing the ‘I got my eyes on you’.

As she sees Adrien leave she lets a giggle. Marianne says “The funniest part is, he knows you’re a trained assassin.”

“Is he dumb?”

“No, he’s just protective,” Marianne says, pulling Damian into a hug.

“A boyfriend?” Damian growls out.

“Yes, I fell in love while being betrothed Damian,” She says, dryly. “I would’ve been dead.”

“I forgot about that part.”

“And I’ve only loved you,” Marianna says, kissing his cheek.

“Oh my god!” a voice says from the end of the alley.

“Are you ok?! Did he kidnap you?” a different voice says.

“I finally get to meet her!?”

“Todd, Grayson, Drake, go away.”

“I get to meet your brothers?” Marianne smiles, all signs of threat are gone.

“Damian sighs. “I hate it when you do that.”

“You’ve never seen me do it?” Marianne smiles.

“You act all innocent even though you could kill them all, probably as effective as me,” Damian states.

“Proved by the girl’s broken hand,” One of them cuts in.

“Hi, my name is Marianne, or as Damian knows me, Marinette,” She says, holding out her hand for them to shake.

“I’m Dick.”

“Tim.”

“Hi, Princess, I’m Jason, Damian’s better looking more charming brother,” The one who had brought up the broken hand.

“Todd,” Damian growls, stepping forward menacingly. 

“You’ve been in Paris this whole time? How didn’t Talia find you?” Grayson asks.

“Well Grayson, I put myself in the foster system, but I think the fact that I have a record now so it’s probably a bit harder to track,” she says. “When I turn eighteen, I was going to move to America and change my name back to Marinette.”

“What, why do you know Talia?” Jason asks.

“Why did you have to run from?” Tim asks.

“Oh I know the answer to that one, Damian, can I finally let them know,” Dick asks, rocking on his heels.

“How about no.” Damian deadpanning.

“Marinette is his betrothed,” Dick says, ignoring Damian. 

“His what!” Tim and Jason shout.

“So this is awkward,” Marianne says, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I mean, how’d you get stuck with this Demon, I’m pretty sure I could show you a better time,” Jason flirts, Damian growls. Marianna holds her hand in front of Damian before he could rip Jason apart.

Marianne approaches him, goes on her tiptoes, and holds his shoulder. “Say that again and your hand won’t be the only thing that will be broken,” Marianne whispers, hoping she left a bruise on his shoulder. She then retreats, letting herself be enveloped in Damian’s embrace.

“Wait how are you engaged? Demon will barely talk to any girl,” Tim asks, Jason just getting back to his normal complexion.

“I don’t talk to girls because I already have an Angel,” Damian says.

“I entered a competition while still in the League and beat everyone.”

“Then my mother decided that she wanted a future set in stone. There was a ceremony and we’re bound by blood and some ‘ceremonial’ drink.”

“So you were forced to be together?” Jason asks. “I’m sorry that you’re stuck with him.”

“Wait Dick you knew?” Tim asked, slapping Dick’s arm.

“Ya I’ve known for a couple of years,” Dick shrugged.

“Ah so you’re the one who chased me,” Marianne realized. “On that note, you’re not the only one who turned your life around and became a hero.”

“You told her?” Tim and Jason ask in disbelief.

“She approached me as Robin, she’s a trained assassin, I'm not surprised she figured it out,” Damian shrugs. “So you were saying.

“I’m Ladybug.”

“I had a feeling.”

“And how long have you known that I’ve been here?”

“Since today, but I’ve been keeping up with Paris since I knew you lived there before,” Damian said.

“Makes sense,” Marinette shrugs.

“Back to the fact that you’re engaged,” Tim said,

“It’s not really engaged but betrothed. We’ve been betrothed since I was six,” Damian states.

“Can we leave the alley, as much as I enjoy dark places, I’m not too big on alleyways,” Marianne explained.

“Marinette, are you going back to building for the tour?” Damian asked, taking her hand.

“You have to make sure to call me either Mari or Marianne for a while,” Marianne said. “But yeah, I kind of had to, but we can hang out after.”

“I’d be happy with that,” Damian said with a small smile.

“Would you just like to come on the tour with me? You would make it more bearable,” Mari said, matching his smile.

“You guys are so cute!” Dick gushes.

“I’ll have to snap your knee caps,” Damian threatens. They walk back in a comfortable silence to the building. 

“Marianne, you have some nerve coming back here,” Lila cries.

“Those were her natural reactions, the girl raised to hit her, and Mari reacted the way she was taught,” Damian defended.

“And how was she raised, and how do you know her?” Lila asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m her boyfriend and childhood friend,” Damian said, crossing his arm across his chest.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Marianne says with a smile.

“Whatever on behalf of Alya the Waynes said they would sue you,” Lila said. Laughing filled the lobby, Mari turned to see Jason and Dick laughing their asses off. “What’s so funny?”

“The Waynes are going to sue Mari? I doubt it,” Dick says in between laughs.

“Of course if you’re friends with Marianne, you would be bullies too,” Lila cries, letting classmates come to her aid.

“We are the Waynes,” Damian threatens, standing tall.

“Wha- what?” Lila stammers, taking a step back.

“I thought the Waynes were excited to see you?” Adrien asks, innocently.

“They aren’t the Waynes, they’re faking,” Lila says, matter factly.

“If you don't believe me, look us up,” Damian says. Everyone pulls out their phones. Lila’s face goes pale. “Now that you know the truth, please leave, all of you, and never return.” (People swear that the lights dimmed and only highlighted his face.)

“B… But you guys are friends with Lila…” a brave soul muttered from the group of lackeys.

“You have proof of who we are, why would we lie about it?” Jason points out.

“To protect her?” a hopeful voice comes from the back of the group.

“No.” Duck growls, leaving no room for argument.

“Now I believe what my brother said is, get the hell out of my business,” Tim says, stepping forward. Leaving his brothers shocked, one because of the threat. And is all around awakeness. The class rushes out of the building and boards the bus.

“Well on the bright side, we can go on that date now,” Marianne shrugs.

“No, I think I’m owed an introduction,” A voice came from the entrance,

“Adrien, I was wondering when I would see you again,” Marianne smiled. “This is my betrothed, Damian, and his brother, Dick, Jason, Tim. And this is Adrien my best friend.” They greet him. They go to a nearby park and talk for a bit.

“We can talk later, Natalie texted me,” Adrien says, hugging her.

“Ok now that he’s gone, can you guys leave so we can have alone time?” 

“Oooooooh,” Dick snicker, teasingly. 

“Damian don’t hit him,” Mari says.

“I wasn’t going to.”

“I can see your hand,” Mari said, unclenching his fist to hold it. “But seriously can you guys, I haven’t talked to him alone since I got chased by you, Dick.

“Wait, Dick, you knew about her?’ Tim asks.

“I already said that.”

“Sorry, I was probably half-sleep,” Tim shrugs.

“But yeah I caught them talking and I chased her to try and see where she was going and stuff, then Damian swore me to secrecy before I got any answers, not even Bruce know. Alfred probably does though he knows everything, right,” Dick explained, looking to where the couple stood. Correction-- where they had stood. “Seriously, where’d they go?”

“Wait, did you say Bruce didn’t know?” Jason asks, plopping down on the park bench.

“Yeah, but is that the only thing you got from me talking?”

“Pretty much,” Tim confirms, pulling out his phone.

“Are you calling Bruce?”

“Yep.”

“I’m dead,” Damian said, he heard everything.

“Don’t worry about,” Mari says.

“Well have you told your foster father?”

“No, he wouldn’t understand.”

“Well, I think you should tell him because my father is about to know,” Damian said.

“I mean we can, Papa Wang knows about my past,” Marianne shrugs. “Let’s go.” They chat quietly as they walk. “Papa Wang, I want you to meet my betrothed.”

“Ahhh, welcome to our humble abode,” Fu said.

“Thank you.” The talk at first was awkward as hell at first, but later fell into a comfortable chatter. Damian had to leave with a promise to see each other again soon because it was getting too late.

As he entered their Parisian apartment, he sighed. “So you’re betrothed?”

“You took the zeta tube over? Was that necessary.”

“Yes it was because you’ve been living with me for eight years,” Bruce said, crossing his arms.

“Don’t be tricked he’s not angry,” Dick says, entering the room. “I got a video from the Justice League of Batman rushing through getting to the Zeta tube, freaking out.”

“Don't expose me like this,” Bruce says.

“Are you at least ok with it?”

“Are you happy?” Bruce asks, Damian nods. Bruce sighs, rubs his head while saying. “Then I’ll support you.”

“Thank you, father.”

“When will I meet her?”

“I met her today, she’s a sunshine, but can kill you with a glance,” Dick cuts in.

“What are you even still doing here?” Damian asks.

“I don’t know, I kinda wanted to watch this play out,” Dick says, earning a glare from Damian. “But I’m all set right now, so I’m going to head back to bed.”

“Hold up… you knew and you didn't tell me,” Bruce said, turning towards Dick.

“Oh sheet is that the fire alarm, I better make sure that nothing is burning,” Dick says, rushing down the hall.

Bruce sighs, turning back to Damian, just to see him gone. “I think it’s too late to have kids,” He mutters to the empty room.

The next Marianne enters the room to see it all changed. Lila was sitting in her seat with a pouting face. “What the hell?”

“Gurl, come take your seat! We believe you and you don’t need to be sent to the back anymore. We have a lot of catching up to do,” Alya said, smiling widely. At that moment Adrien walks in, Mari grabs his arm and drags him up the steps. 

“Move.”

“Wait… no, you’re not supposed to sit up there,” Alya says, standing up.

“That’s my seat, and no one is going to take it,” Marianne said.

“But girl--”

“No buts, you can sit with your new ‘bestie’, I’m going to sit with my best friend,” Marianne declares.

“How would your boyfriend feel?” Alya pries.

“He knows Adrien, and Damian has yet to ask me to be his girlfriend,” Mari says, leaving no room for discussion. 

That’s how the class went on till graduation where not surprisingly she graduated valedictorian. The class was shocked though, not only was she the youngest of the grade, she skipped a year, she was the one with the best grades. 

“When I was asked to give a speech today, I was skeptical at first, but I realized I lost my voice for some time and no one should so I finalized my decision and now I stand here in front of you as your valid victorian. Going forward, life is not going to be as easy as we’ve had it. We’ve been sheltered, the world is cruel and there is no room for those who don’t work hard. Naivety will be our downfall. Now, you may say, the world can’t be cruel, but it’s true, nobody cares about your sob story, we must grow and adapt to be able to thrive in this world,” Marianne says, before exiting the stage. Everyone stood and clapped.

Once the ceremony ended she met up with Papa Wang, Tom, Sabine, and the Waynes. They had a small party at the Grand Paris Hotel, which included Chloe, Adrien, and their families. Not too long after graduation, she moved to America and attend Gotham University. Adrien and Chloe following in suit but attending colleges in New York. Just as she said, she changed her name back to Marinette.

On her nineteenth birthday, Damian proposed to her. People may say they’re too young for a permanent relationship, they were, but they realized they wouldn’t, couldn’t, be happy with anyone else. They held off the wedding till after graduation. Marinette started her own business of fashion of course, but all the clothes had to be comfortable, usable, and fashionable. She got into during her time in the foster care system, not having much money to buy clothes, and having a need to have a weapon on her at all times. Her journey may have started out rough, engaged to a snobbish boy, but she ended up with her life as a dream, free from the League, married a now matured boy, and having a purpose, all after turning her life around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this small multichapter fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, the second part will be coming soon.


End file.
